fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Painful!/@comment-183.81.10.68-20160918035455/@comment-4091261-20170902124623
Decrease damage taken is good against enemies who have a class disadvantage against you. It's because then the overall damage taken is a lot lower, so a % def increase wouldn't do as much. In general, decrease damage taken is good against weak enemies. % def increase is good against strong enemies. ---- To get more in depth, since % defense stacks additively, we cannot consider any defense boosts or decreases (as well as attack boosts and decreases) in the calculations as the effectiveness of the % changes would always be the same--making them directly comparable to flat reduced damage. However, anything outside of a % defense boost will change the value of a % defense boost. For example, if you reduced the crit damage of the enemy, the damage reduced by the % defense boost will also be reduced accordingly. Same goes with attack boosts and decreases on the enemy. Anything outside of an overall attack boost/decrease will scale with a % defense boost. So if the enemy increased their NP damage, the value of your % defense boost would increase accordingly. That said, a triangle modifier is also scales directly with % defense boosts. This means that if your enemy is weaker than your class, then it will deal only half damage. That means the value of a % defense boost will be cut in half. The only things that are outside of all these scalings are flat damage increases and decreases damage taken, like what this CE has here. If there is no changes whatsoever, and both enemy and player is the same class, then comparing this with a +10% def CE at max limit break, if d is the minimum damage needed for the %def CE to match/surpass this CE, then: 200 decreased damage taken = d(0.1 def) (200 decreased damage taken)/(0.1 def) = d d = 2,000 minimum damage This threshold is pretty low, and most normal monsters can even surpass this without a critical strike. So benefits from this CE are really low in this case. However, if the triangle modifier makes your servant stronger than the enemy class then this change occurs. 200 decreased damage taken = d(0.1 def)(0.5 triangle mod) (200 decreased damage taken)/(0.1 def * 0.5 triangle mod) = d d = 4,000 raw minimum damage This is actually an extremely large threshold. Some monsters can't even surpass this with their critical strike. That makes this CE very valuable in this case. Take note, that this is the raw damage. When you take the damage it will be a severely reduced number. Essentially, it will still look like you need to take 2,000 damage in game, but it will be much harder for enemies to reach if they are weaker than your class. That said, if you are killing monsters with this CE and your enemies are weak against your class, this is a superior CE to have. That means that Berserkers would get slim benefits from reduced damage taken while Rulers would get tremendous benefits due to their class (dis)advantages.